The present invention relates to networks, and more particularly to queuing and transmission of cells in ATM networks.
In an ATM network, an ATM switch receives an ATM cell, determines a new header for the cell, and transmits the cell. Since the switch may be unable to transmit the cell before receipt of another cell, the switch maintains a queue for incoming cells. Some switches have a separate queue for each output port and/or each priority.
It is desirable to develop alternative methods for queuing of cells in ATM switches.